


water stains

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, but jonathan ridiclous, jonathan's car is a mess, nancy wants to make it less so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: The sun beat down on Nancy’s shoulders, certainly burning them, or adding a new layer of freckles, she wasn’t ever sure. She dunked the sponge into the bucket of soapy water, wringing it out and moving to press it against her shoulders instead of the car.





	water stains

The sun beat down on Nancy’s shoulders, certainly burning them, or adding a new layer of freckles, she wasn’t ever sure. She dunked the sponge into the bucket of soapy water, wringing it out and moving to press it against her shoulders instead of the car.  
“Nancy that’s not the car.” Will complained, sighing. He was on a knee, taking a rag to the wheels of the car. “We want to be out of the heat too. Will and I shouldn’t even have to help, this is stupid.”  
Nancy felt the sun his the top if her head, dark hair trapping heat. “Screw you, Mike, it’s not my car either.” Nancy lifted her eyes to Jonathan, who had roped the boys into cleaning his car shortly after Nancy had suggested it. Now, standing in front of the Byers house in the heat, she kind of wished she had taken Joyce up on her offer to join her Max and Jane on an adventure finding a winter coat for the later that wasn’t too big.  
Jonathan looked up at her, hose in hand. “I said I could do it on my own. Actually, I said it didn’t need to be washed because It’ll rain anyway.” He shrugged lightly, rinsing the suds away with an aura of someone who would much rather be inside.  
“Rain just leaves more water stains.” Nancy argued. “It’s the middle of summer. Your car is going to get covered in dust for three weeks, rinses clean, then have more water stains appear from it.”  
“The car is well past the point of being worried about water stains.” Will replied, drying the hood off with a rag.  
“It’s not, because of what you’re doing literally right now.” She replied, pressing the sponge against her chest lightly, relieving some of the heat with the cool water. “If you wipe the car dry then it won’t get water-” the spray of water that hit Nancy squarely in the face caused her words to cut off with a sharp gasp. She looked across the car with wide eyes to see Jonathan, holding back laughter, looking guilty.  
“Nancy, I swear that was an accident. I was just trying to rinse the hood, I misjudged my angle and it splashed.” He held up his hands innocently.  
Nancy squinted at him, her yellow top totally soaked from collar to navel. He looked innocent enough, but he’d had the audacity to laugh about it, spurring the boys to do the same. “Oh, an accident, I see.” she said, dipping the sponge into the bucket. “Totally accidental.” She flicked the sponge at Jonathan, sudsy water splashing him across his dark gray tee.  
He stepped back in shock, an offended noise leaving his lips. “Oh my god, Nance.” He laughed, lifting the hose. “Oh, you’re dead. You’re so dead.” He twisted the control on the end, spraying water across at her, but hitting Mike as she ducked around to hide behind the car.  
“Jonathan!” Mike replied, offense in his tone.  
“All’s fair in war!” He replied, turning the hose on Will for just long enough to wipe the smirk off his face.  
“Oh you are so dead, Byers!” Nancy cried out, flinging more water over the car at him, launching them into a full on battle.  
A few minutes passed, screeches and screams calling out across the lawn as they ducked around, retrieving rags to dunk in water and ring out over each others heads, the hose was stolen three times, Nancy the first and third. The boys, once they lost control of the hose, retreated into the house, leaving Nancy and Jonathan to their silly game.  
She smiled at him, brow lifting, hose leveled at him. “Do you surrender, Byers?” She asked, brow cocking.  
Jonathan smiled wide, one of those rare, special smiles, she’d only seen a handful of times, even with as happy as they were now. “My life before my pride.” he said, a dramatic air to his tone.  
Nancy nodded a little. “Your life then.” She said, turning the hose on full blast.  
To his credit, Jonathan took the blast with a dramatic turn, falling to the ground. Nancy moved quickly to stand over him, “Do you surrender!?” She asked, a laugh in her tone. “Surrender Jonathan, and It will end!”  
Jonathan raised a hand in front of his face. “Okay, okay!” He said, scooting back and sitting up. He moved forward a little, a hand reaching to press against her knee “I surrender. You win. I yield.”  
Nancy turned off the hose, nodding down at him. “Smart man.” She said, “I’m almost impress-” Nancy let out a cry of shock, the hose slipping from her hand as Jonathan’s arms wrapped around knees and pulled her forward, buckling them. She fell down, landing half on top of him as he smiled up smugly.  
“Impressed?” he supplied.  
Nancy shook her head a little, shoulders starting to burn again. “Almost.” she said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Almost as impressed I am with how quickly our brothers got out of cleaning your car.” She said, glaring up at the house, noting the bikes gone. “And got away through the back. Little traitors.”  
Jonathan turned, looking at the house. “That… doesn’t shock me.” he shrugged. “The good thing… We have the entire house for a few hours if I know my mother. And I can think of a lot more fun things than cleaning my car.”  
The sun beat down on Nancy’s shoulders, as she pulled Jonathan up, hoping, for the sake of sensitivity, it would be freckles and not a burn. She stopped and glanced back at the car.  
“Water stains.” She muttered. “I can see em.”  
Nancy heard a chuckle close to her, and Jonathan nodded a bit. “Me too. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk fam. originally from tumblr.


End file.
